Majin Pegasus Arc
Majin Pegasus Arc ( ペガサスアーク, Majin Pegasasu Āku, lit. Demon God Pegasus Arc) is a Keshin. It is the evolution of Matsukaze Tenma's original Keshin, Majin Pegasus. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The Heavenly Horse, a spirit of air. The very wind itself is at your disposal."'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO *'Matsukaze Tenma' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Utsunomiya Toramaru' (Taisen route only) *'Winel' (Taisen route only) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Matsukaze Tenma' (Normal form and Mixi Max form – Shuu) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Matsukaze Tenma' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Appearance Majin Pegasus Arc resembles its other form, Majin Pegasus, having only a few changes. It has its own wings change from red to white, its hands are now covered with white glove-likes with red six-pointed star on each glove. It doesn't also have its golden rings around his body anymore but instead it has two gold bracelet-like on each arm. It has a white lightning bolt on its body while the rest almost covering its breasts. On its chest, there is a small yellow diamond. Its aura around it is light blue and white. Info Inazuma Eleven GO Anime Tenma first used it against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in episode 39 and scored the third goal for Raimon. Then, Tenma fused it with Sousha Maestro and Kensei Lancelot to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal for Raimon. It is also seen in the third GO opening that he was fighting with Amemiya's keshin. It appeared again many times in the second half of the final in the episode 43, against the new Seidouzan, Dragonlink. Tenma made a shoot but it was easily stopped by Senguuji Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. Later, Tenma used it again to stop Yamato's keshin shoot but failed. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Movie At the debut of the second half, Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolved into it due to Tenma's determination. He beat Hakuryuu's keshin, and then passed to Shindou. He also completed the chain shoot created by Shindou's Harmonics and Tsurugi's Death Drop and scored the first goal to Raimon. Then, he, Shindou and Tsurugi used their keshin to fight against Zero's. They were able to win the keshin battle, principally due to the help of Raimon's defenders' hissatsu. Later, Tenma used Justice Wing, chained with Shinsuke's Buttobi Jump, and scored another goal. At the end of the match, he fused Pegasus Arc with Kensei Lancelot and Sousha Maestro to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal by using Sword of Fire. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone In episode 1, Tenma used it to block Alpha's strike mode shoot, but it was easily beaten. In episode 3, Tenma used it after Fei encouraged him and fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. He made a shoot with Yuuichi's Armed and scored the second and final goal to Tenmas. He used it again in episode 4 and fused with it to pass the ball to Yuuichi. In episode 5, Tenma used it and tried to fuse with it to create his Keshin Armed but failed to do so. In episode 6, he continued trying to fuse with it, but as he couldn't, he resorted to attacking Beta who had possession of the ball. He failed due to her shoot which scored, beating his keshin and breaking Burai Hand. He later used it to shoot and used Justice Wing but failed due to Beta again, who easily stopped tenma's shot. so. In episode 7, Tenma tried again and again to use his Keshin Armed, but ended up without any success and very tired. In episode 8, he used it to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 with Shinsuke's keshin, but they weren't fast enough. Later, Tenma used it another time and finally succeeded to fuse with it. He easily scored a goal with a mighty shoot which broke Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In episode 9, Tenma used it and immediately fused with it. He scored a goal with his mighty shoot. In episode 10, Tenma used it another time but this time, Tenma failed to fuse with it. In episode 11, Tenma used it again and tried to fuse with it and this time, it was successful. During the match with Shiroshika in episode 13, Tenma used it again and tried to use his Keshin Armed to score a goal. However, before his keshin was brought out, Tenma got charged and lost the ball. Tenma used it another time in episode 25 and fused with it. Tenma tried to stop Disaster Break along with Fei, in his Mixi Max form, but it failed. Tenma used it another time in episode 33 and fused with it. Tenma shot a ball against a dinosaur to make him back to his senses. During the next episode, Tenma used it again and fused with it to get Keshin Armed. While in Keshin Armed, Tenma and Fei used their combination hissatsu technique, Extreme Rabbit and scored the second goal for Raimon. Later the Keshin Armed was broken by Perfect Cascade's shots. It appeared again in episode 36 where Tenmas played a match against Entaku no Kishidan. Tenma fused with his Keshin and scored a goal breaking through Shinsuke's Mixi Max. During episode 49 it was used twice as Keshin Armed. The first time, it was used to stop SARU from advancing. The second time, it was used and scored a goal used God Wind with the additional power from the new hissatsu tactic, Grand Luster after it broke through Hosu's Reverse World. Crossover Movie It was used along with Sengoku Bushin Musashi to stop Asta but they were easily beaten by him. Later on, in the match against Destructchers, Tenma used his keshin to fused with it. During its Keshin Armed's usage, the keshin transformed into Majin Pegasus Arc R, and thus Tenma got a new, red Keshin Armed. He faced Asta and was able to get the ball from him. Gallery Tenma Keshin Armed CS 49 HQ.png|Armed. Majin Pegasus Arc GO game.PNG|Tenma calling Majin Pegasus Arc to fuse into Matei Gryphon. Majin Pegasus Arc in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Majin Pegasus Arc in the Chrono Stone game. Majin Pegasus Arc Keshin Model.png|Majin Pegasus Arc in the game. Majin Pegasus Arc game.jpg|Majin Pegasus Arc in the game. Majin Pegasus Arc Armed game.jpg|Armed (game ver.) IG-03-046.png|IG-03-046 IGS-05-025.png|IGS-05-025 IGS-06-016.png|IGS-06-016 IG-07-031.png|IG-07-031 Majin Pegasus Arc Armed in the manga.jpg|Majin Pegasus Arc armed in the Manga. Video Movie Armed Evolution route Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Trivia *Majin Pegasus Arc is the evolved form of Majin Pegasus, and is the only evolved keshin so far in the anime. As in the Crossover Movie, it evolved again in Majin Pegasus Arc R, an even more powerful and aggressive version of this keshin. In the game, at Level 0 Majin Pegasus Arc R has lower KP, but higher Attack, than the normal Majin Pegasus Arc. *It has a soul reference called Pegasus, and just like the keshin, this soul evolves into a red variation, Pegasus Red. *Even though it is called Heavenly Horse Arch Pegasus in the dub version in the game, it is called Heavenly Steed Arch Pegasus in the dub version of the anime, and Winged Steed Arch Pegasus in the dub version of the GO movie. See also *Majin Pegasus *Majin Pegasus Arc R Category:Wind keshin Category:Chrono Stone keshin Category:Keshin armed Category:Shoot keshin